RvB: the creed
by darksidersfollower97
Summary: Here it is an assassin creed and red vs blue story Carolina, Wash, and Caboose. Are actually cousin and them and the reds and blues join the assassin and the three have ancestors Desmond, Ezio, Altair,, Connor, and Aveline they join in season 10 and learning their traits and fighting a war on chorus at 11-13 come join me and help make this story exceptionally badass.
1. Chapter 1

The introduction

"_We work in the dark to served the light, we are assassins_**" the assassin's code**

**The story is about how the red and blue join the assassin's creed. However, it primary resolve around Caboose, Carolina, and Washington as assassins. As it turn out they are cousins their parents are long lost siblings Carolina's mother, Washington mother and Caboose father who the youngest they were separated from birth. Anyway it wasn't until season 10 that in everyone shook that they were approached by the assassins who explain to them about their heritage and Caboose, Carolina, and wash grandmother was their and explain that they are cousins. Also to their trio and the crew shook they couldn't believe that the Assassin's creed video game series is true and someone in the UNSC is apart the Templar order. **

**Finally the Grandmother revealed she and her grandchildren all of their ancestors are Altair, Ezio, Conner and Aveline. The two fun fact I did. they fall in love with each others.**

**The Assassin at the end of season 10 on Chorus. where they act as escort for the red and blues and during their ride home the Grandmother, the assassins and the crew who were also assassins too they have the three went into three Animus. They explain that Desmond Miles is their ancestors and for five hundred years since the expansion of humanity colonies worlds after worlds even in the great war they continue their war with the Templar. However, both stopped to aid humanity in the great war but recently one of their leaders broke the truce and restarted the war and So they went into the Animus to we lived their ancestors memories including Desmond who turn out have a son which preserved the legacy of Desmond Miles. Which fun fact is the actual lore of the game, that Desmond had a son with someone. So the grandmother Lisa Lucas, explained they need to stopped the Templar from finding the apple of Eden.**

**As the three synchronize with they ancestors reliving their memories I need the ideas from all of you guys. So back to the story the Grandmother and the few assassins who survived the crashed landing of Chorus. Were able to saved the Three Animus and they help the red and blue to settle in the crashed site. Bravo, while Carolina and Church hunt down freelancer gears and stuff.**

**Read as the fighting style of the four assassins is now inherited of the three. For Washington his fighting style was added with knowledge, skills and experience Altair, Ezio, Connor, and Aveline and he prefer Altair style with Ezio and Connor, Carolina's is had been boost by Ezio, and Aveline style with skill and nimble and speed. She also used Connor and Altair Caboose like the two were boost by the four assassins ancestors he used Connor and Aveline and the rest. Carolina will have a scruff with a hood and Washington and Caboose had robes and a hood sleeveless ones. Also they now speak Italian, middle east, French, and Native American. Finally they weapons are with Wash had a sword Italian style while Carolina have two duel wielding electric batons and a modern assassin style whip for honor Aveline and Caboose have a tactical hatchet and a modern bow and arrows. **

**Along with their firearms so who want to help.**


	2. Chapter 1 preview

Chapter 1 Legacy preview

"22 years ago, I stood where I stand and watched my loved ones die, betrayed by those I called friends. Vengeance clouded my mind. It would have consumed me, won't for the wisdom of a few stranger, who taught me look pass my instincts" Ezio's speech AC brotherhood

**The story I will tell about the three soldiers Agent. Carolina, Washington, and Caboose as these three went against the Templar as Assassins, as well as the red and blue helping them and becoming assassins as well.**

The moment the whole red and blues teams were on this ship where Lisa Lucas explain that agent Washington, Carolina, and Caboose were cousin and part of Desmond miles legacy and his ancestors everyone was shocked big time. Now after going in into three machines known as the Animus. The three are experiencing the after-side effect known as bleeding effect. As they Journeyed through the lives of their ancestors. through Desmond and his son's  
Experiences, they learn what becoming an assassin was like. through Altair, Ezio, Connor, and Aveline they learn how to fight a different way, and learn the world's always been broken. They also experiencing hallucinations like Ezio's family death, Connor's intuitive to Achilles ceremony to the Assassins. However, as they witness Ezio's birth and Aveline deeds. They barely were able to keep focus as the migraine got more difficult for them to concentrate. A 70-year-old white hair woman brown skinned Lisa explained that should take a break.

As the reds and blues were all in the cafeteria where the three joined them. "ok I just going to put this out there what and the second the fuck is this first you guys are related then the whole assassin creed thing is real and now you guys are assassins." The freelancers shrugged "this is new to us too Tucker" said Carolina. "yeah, the whole assassin thing is pretty hectic if you as me." Said Wash then Lisa came to the table "after all you are done please come with me." As she left the red and blue were at an all-time lost here "what the fuck does that mean." Said Grif "I'm not sure." As the group were done with the eating launch, they all life the cafeteria they all gone to the weapon rooms to get the Equpment that they need for them to fight the Templar.

In the armor they all were getting fitted with gear of the Brother hood along with sets of hiding blades for each of them that can be to customized for their own fighting style as they learn from their ancestry which was mix from their ancestors fighting styles for Washington was a mix's of Altair, Ezio and Conner but sleeveless he have his robe style of the both of them as it go over his Armor his sword it is a command sword while he has crossbow, hidden needless with poison on them along with dagger plus two pistol to dual-wield. but Carolina took after Conner and Aveline along with Ezio and Altair so her rode is a mix of them with a scruff hood on it while her sword is a British cutlass as well a whip two tomahawks couple of Knifes and two revolvers that she uses with great presentation Finally Caboose who take after all four of them his robe is a sleeveless mix of them with as his use a Pirate Scimitar along with rope dart, Tomahawks ,compact bow, knifes ,two Mark 23 guns. as they are getting ready to do some training with their new and advents weapon, they got a call for a mission before they go back to training or the Animus to learn new skill to help them out in their fight with the Templars as they about to meet one of their top people for the first time A Black Cross as that too.

As they enter Lisa's office they see here and two other head of the brother hood talk about what they have found and the way they need to get it back as they here the door open. Lisa turn to them said "ah hello there gang just in time to hear about your mission oh but first let me introduce two of are high ranking brother head of intel and information Mancy Marker a young but tag women with a Scar a cross hear cheek from a fight with a Templar and head of recruitment and armaments Ares J. Magness A tall hard-ass men that has France-America back ground but fight heard to protect the brother hood after they saved both him and his family from the Templars trying to get them lost an arm but got a new cybernetic Arm from the brotherhood that have a hide knife in it. We call you here for your first we have found out that the Templer is taking a piece of Eden they have in their control from a while now it was calling the Mjolnir also hammer of Thor the Norse god of thunder and let say those legend about that hammer do not do it justice." Lisa explained "Where exactly" said Carolina "on, a planet called…" but before the elder assassin could finished the whole ship shake as their were being pulled by something " get to the bridge something wrong, as the assassin and red and blues make their way a lot of assassins running to their station as the ship fell apart the red and blues hang on to something as the ship split into two

**I need another co-writer alright.**


	3. Hiring new co-writer competitions

**Hiring new Co-writers**

**I'm sorry to say to my other co-writer to peace and war but he's dead for two weeks. He died tow weeks ago when his younger brother told me. In Xbox lived so now I need a co-writers for Mortal kombat vs RvB. However its not the only story but also Godzilla Strike again story, halo the darksiders, Mortal Kombat end of days, one punch colors, RvB: broly, Remnant Mandalorian, RvB: Daughter of Agent Washington, RvB: The Creed, Shazam how marvelous, Star wars The Kajiu wars (Star wars Legends only), Steven universe: The Defenders of Earth and finally Steven The son of Raiden all of them are in trouble so this is a competitions for 1w seat of my co-writers also joining my come writer named some random marine **. **JohnConner#4195 is Some random marine's discord username, He created a discord server for various things and so he could question you and test your knowledge since we will be writing together in the forceable future and Also be doing Red vs Blue: CERO MIEDO a red vs blue and Predator story. We decided for that reason and some upcoming stories because next week Some random marine will be going to school so he won't always have enough time to Help out with updating old and upcoming stories that I or he came with so yeah. The discord server is called U.S.C.M Writer's Core. He'll answer your questions, help you out were he can, and he'll be happy welcome you to the writer's core. Is if y'all have a discord server now is the time so you have until Sunday August 30****th**** 2020 at 11:00 PM. To join let get it done.**


End file.
